The Schnee's Frozen Knight
by blaiseingfire
Summary: (JauneXfuta!Winter) While on an assignment in Atlas, Jaune and Winter Schnee spent some bonding time together. Rated M. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Ok, I know the poll said Pyrrha would be next, but then I saw the image by cslucaris (the cover image), and then I just went 'yep, I'm doing it'. Don't worry, Pyrrha will get her spotlight soon._

 _Special thanks to Qopster for beta reading._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth._

* * *

A soft, ambient white light from the shattered moon filled the bedroom of Winter Schnee. Jaune Arc was sitting cross legged on a small, soft carpet next to the Schnee's bed. He was clad only in a pair of white briefs. He was blindfolded, his hands held behind him by soft, fuzzy handcuffs.

Winter Schnee sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his lower torso, the soft silk of her business pants tickling his skin every so slightly with each movement. Her naked upper body pressed against his. She had one arm wrapped under his shoulder with her hand massaging the back of his head, while her other hand cupped his chin as their lips were locked in a deep, lustful kiss.

Winter eventually pulled away, much to Jaune's disappointment. "I'll be right back. Wait here for just a moment." Winter whispered to him. She dragged her crotch along Jaune's body up to his chin as she stood up. The clicks of her heels against the tiled floor echoed as she walked away.

Jaune silently pouted. He didn't mind the amount of teasing Winter was giving him, in fact he quite enjoyed it. However, nights in Atlas tend to be very cold. And his only source of heat had just left. Alone. By himself. Almost naked. With a boner. ' _Curse ye' Winter. She be a cold mistress_.' A minute later, a smile formed on his face as he heard Winter's footsteps coming closer to him.

Winter strode up behind him. She sat down and repositioned Jaune so he was sitting in her lap and her legs wrapped around his. Jaune smiled as he felt the warmth of her body pressed against his back, and blushed slightly when he felt her crotch press itself between his rear.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting~." Winter whispered into his ear before turning his head to face her as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, 'Snow Angel'", Jaune replied. He leaned forward to try and catch Winter on her lips, but missed and kissed her on the nose. Winter chuckled to the poor boy's embarrassing, but sweet gesture. "Uh… so where did you go?"

"Well, since you have been a very good boy, I got a you a little treat~," she teased. Jaune felt Winter's arms go around him and unwrap something plastic in front of him. Her left hand caressed up along his body and cupped his neck. "Open wide~." Jaune obeyed and opened his mouth. Winter then slowly put the treat in his mouth.

The next thing Jaune knew, his mouth was filled with something big, cold, and tasted like blueberry. Winter twirled the popsicle around and moved it in and out for several minutes before pulling it out, making a 'pop' sound. "Do you like it?" Winter whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Y-yes I do," Jaune stuttered. "How did you know I like blueberry?"

"I have my ways~." Winter purred as she started to leave kisses all around his neck. She then began to 'feed' the popsicle to Jaune again, going deeper than she was previously, occasionally stealing a lick from the blueberry treat. She dragged her hand down his muscular body, into his undergarments and began to stroke him at a teasingly slow pace. Her lips curled up at the slurping noises Jaune was making. It was a wonderfully sound and made her lust for him to be sucking on something more… unique.

Before she knew it, half of the popsicle was already gone. It was time for step 2. Taking the popsicle out, she turned his head towards her and locked lips with him. Her tongue probed around all over, taking in the pleasant flavor of blueberry. She pulled back several long moments later.

"Jaune!" Winter softly gasped in a farse surprise, confusing the white knight. "Your lips are blue!" She pulled him into a hug. "Oh no, my poor boy has fallen ill!" She softly exclaimed with false despair.

"Winter, what are y-" Jaune's wanted to question, but stopped mid sentence when he caught on to Winter's game. "Uh, I mean… oh woe is me, woe is me." He acted and then let out a few fake coughs. His acting skills earned a laugh from Winter. "I seem to have fallen ill due to the frigid cold of the delicious blueberry treat *fake cough*."

"Then we need to find something to warm you, quick." She stood up slowly, dragging her breasts along his back, and slowly strode in front of him. "Oh, I don't know what we use do to warm you." She put a hand on her hip and bent her leg slightly. "Do you know of anything that we could do?" She asked, edging her crotch close to his face, booping him on the nose.

"Hmm, I don't know~" Jaune teased, earning another boop to the nose. "Actually..." Jaune leaned slightly forward. Using his nose as a probe, he dragged it along Winter's silk pants until he found something long and hard, "I think I found something." He opened his mouth and nibbled along the hard object, causing Winter to take in a sharp breath. "I think this will do nicely~."

"Then let's see." Winter sat down on the bed and spread her legs apart, using her free hand to drag Jaune's head with her. "Do you think you could pull the zipper down?" Winter teased with a smirk as she took one last lick from the popsicle and then tossed the stick aside. Jaune moved forward and used his tongue to find the zipper, and then used his teeth to grip the handle and bring it down.

After he pulled the zipper down, Winter used her to pull out the other, warmer treats she had for Jaune. Now that they were no longer hidden under the restricting article of clothing the real fun could begin. "Open wide." She commanded in a whisper. Jaune obeyed without second thought.

Winter put her hand back behind Jaune's head and guided him forward. He moaned as the cold interior of his mouth was filled with Winter's warm, delicious meat. Jaune used his legs to allow him to bob back and forth as he slurped up Winter's cock. Winter's toes curled up, her hands tightly gripped her bed sheets, and her head shot back as she squealed in ecstasy. Her little investment gamble has paid off and earned some.

The popsicle has turned his mouth into a frozen tundra, yet was still a humid wetland. Tropical, yet frigid. Arid, but wet. His mouth was tightly wrapped around Winter's cock, tighter than he ever has before, adding more friction to each movement. It was a pleasant sensation that she couldn't describe, but it was incredible.

The noises he was making were also a nice touch as blood rushed to her cheeks.

* * *

A lonely maid had just finished her work and was now walking back to the staff quarters to retire for the night. As she rounded a corner in the hallway, she stopped in confusion to see two other servants, one on his knees with a scroll out, peeping through a barely ajar door.

"Um, excuse me?" The maid asked with a raised finger. "What are yo-" she was interrupted when the other two servants shushed her. She was about to protest when a loud squeal came from the room. Curiosity getting better of her, she tiptoed over and peaked through the small crack. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Is tha… is that madam Winter?" She whispered out. The servants nodded in response. "And who is that boy she has there?"

"One of the guys from the Beacon team. The blond male one." One servant, the one on his knee with the scroll out, whispered back. Another loud moan emitted from the room.

"Damn, he must be really good." The other servant commented as blood trickled from her nose. The maid couldn't look away from this mesmerizing sight. All she knew was that her face was heating up and her crotch was getting wet. And good Oum above, the way that Winter was enthusiastically rocking her hips, he must really be good!

* * *

Winter laided back on the bed, hands still gripping the sheets tightly, panting heavily as she rocked her hips. She couldn't help herself, Jaune's mouth just felt so good. Really good. She didn't want to finish now, but the pressure she was feeling build up told her otherwise. "J-Jaune! I'm... I'm cuming!" Winter warned between rapid breaths. Seconds later Winter used her legs to bring Jaune as close as possible, shoving her meat as far in as possible.

She tightened her grip on her bed sheets as her loud moan echoed throughout the room, her shaft pumping glob after glob of her white hot love down his throat. Her toes curled up at the odd sensation of feeling Jaune's throat expand and contrast with each gulp he took. After she was done, she unwrapped her legs from around him. He separated from her and they both took a small break to catch their breath.

After a few moments, Winter slowly sat back up using her arms for support. She brought her hands upon Jaune's head and lifted it up. She chuckled inwardly at her cock having a blue tint to it from Jaune's lips and then lowered herself to capture him in a kiss, enjoying the hint of blueberry with each swirl of their tongues.

She eventually pulled away and lead a trail of kisses along his cheek to his ear. "So Jaune~" Winter whispered as she lightly nibbled on his ear, "let's say I bring you up on here with me," she slid her hands down his back, "take this little thing off," she moved her hands onto his buttocks, "and have a little fun?", as she firmly grasped it.

"Yes," Jaune replied as a chilling, but pleasant shiver went down his spine as Winter nibbled his ear, "I would like that very much." He leaned forward and kissed Winter on her neck. Winter picked him up and placed him on his back. Jaune's head was nice and comfy on a pillow as Winter leaned down to catch him in another deep kiss.

"Let's get these off~" Winter moved her arms under Jaune's back and flipped the release switch on the handcuffs. With his hands now free, Jaune took off his blinkfold and smiles as he stared into Winter's light blue then wrapped his arms around Winter's back and pulled her in for another kiss. Winter then slowly slid her legs over Jaune's, straddling him.

"Now," Winter reached behind her and grasped Jaune's erection, "Just lie back and enjoy your other reward my brave knight~", and guided it towards her rear. She bit her lip in a failed attempt to suppress a yelp when Jaune penetrated her and she started to bounce. Not that either of them minded. Jaune thought she sounded cute.

* * *

There were now five maids and two servants peeking in on what was happening. Six of them were watching with great enthusiasm, some even recording on their scrolls, while the other seventh servant had no interest except for keeping the floor clean of blood from their noses and other… juices the maids leaked onto the floor.

"What's going on here?" All of them jumped and turned to where the voice came from. Weiss Schnee was walking towards them. "And why are you all crowded around my sister's door?" she asked in annoyance. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer. "Are you peeping on-"

"Jaune!" a cry came from Winter's room. Weiss stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide open, as wide as physically possible as her head turned towards the door. "Oh Oum, Jaune~!" Why was her sister screaming… no, why was her sister MOANING that dunce's name?!

Weiss immediately rushed to and crouched right in front of the door and peaked through the small gap. Her jaw dropped. Her sister was naked, riding, and bouncing on top of Jaune. A vein on her forehead popped as her eye twitched. _Weiss-exe has experienced an unexpected error and has shutdown._

The servants and maids paid her no mind as they went back to what they were doing before Weiss arrived.

* * *

Winter continued to gasp and moan with each bounce caused by Jaune's powerful thrusting. Jaune sat up, his pace not once losing momentum, and cupped both of Winter's breasts in his hands. He alternated between them as he swirled his tongue and bit down on her nipples. She bit down on her lower lip in an effort to suppress her moaning, but ending up making little meeping sounds that Jaune found adorable.

Eventually, Jaune felt that a change in positions was a good idea. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him. He flipped them around so he was on top and she was on the bottom. Taking a moment to catch a smile form on her face, he stood up on his knees and and grabbed her legs to flip Winter onto her stomach. He then grabbed her waist and lifted her up on all fours.

Winter softly grunted as Jaune inserted himself back in and continued his rhythm at a slightly faster pace. But he didn't stop there. He leaned forward and moved his arms in front of her waist. One hand firmly grasped her cock and started to stroke it back and forth while the other hand cupped and diddled with her balls as he kissed all along the back of her neck.

Winter ceased all attempts to muffle and withhold her moanes. She shot her head up and loudly screeched her cries of ecstasy. She stopped caring if anyone heard her. Never in her life has she felt like she felt now, and it was all thanks to Jaune Arc.

She had never met anyone who didn't care for or advanced on her for her last name. She had never met anyone who was kind just for the sake of being nice. She had never met anyone who just wanted to be a friend with her. She had never met anyone who didn't immediately shriek in terror when they saw her secret. She had never met anyone who could make her feel loved, who could make her feel happy. She had never met anyone who could make her feel like a woman.

Not until now.

How much time has passed. It must have been awhile for only half of the room was illuminated by the fractured moonlight. The room still echoed with the moans and cries of pleasure from the two lovers, but it wouldn't last much longer. They could both feel their climax happening. Jaune could feel her tense up and Winter could feel him start to twitch inside of her.

With one final cry, Jaune gave one last powerful thrust as he filled her with his love as Winter shot out what little of her seed remained onto the sheets below. Jaune pulled out and both of them took a few moments to catch their breath. Winter then stood up, turned around, and cupped Jaune's cheeks in her hands as she brought him in for a sloppy, wet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as their hot, sweaty bodies rubbed against each other.

* * *

Weiss definitely did not have a blush on her face. She definitely didn't have a trickle of blood flowing from her nose. She did not definitely have a small bulge poking out of her combat skirt. Nope. None of it was happening, no matter how many times the servants and maids pointed it out.

With the action now over, the servants and maids got up and left with bright red blushes on their faces. Weiss stayed a little longer to watch Jaune and her sister pass out in bed. She then slowly got up and started to slowly walk back to her room. She definitely was not feeling a dab of jealousy build up inside of her.

* * *

 **Omake**

The fact that she learned to be calm and not exclaim loud outbursts with her time around Ruby was the only Weiss was not flipping out at the scene in front of her in her dorm room.

"Jaune. Winter." Weiss said between deep breaths. "I've tried to keep quiet and just let you two do whatever you pleased, but I can't just pretend like everything's fine anymore." She said slowly, lowering her head and pinching her nose. "Why are you two doing… _that_ in our room, more specifically, on Blake's bed? And most importantly why is my sister wearing MY jacket and MY COMBAT SKIRT?!" She finally lost her patience. No one said anything for several moments.

"Well..." Winter started to break the silence. Jaune prayed that she wouldn't make the situation worse. "To be fair, technically this is mine since it was a hand-me-down. And while yes, this to small for me now, I still look great in it. Jauney here thinks so~." Winter said with a smile as she ruffled the boy's hair. Jaune's pupils dilated as he realized his prayers were not answered, yet he couldn't deny how sexy Winter looked right now.

Weiss's eye twitched as she grabbed Myrtenaster, switched the vial to fire dust, and roared a mighty battle cry, jumping towards them.

Later

"Uh… Weiss, why is Blake's bed nothing but ash?" Yang asked with concern as Ruby stared at the ash in confusion and Blake glared daggers at the Heiress. "And why is the window broken?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me latter." Weiss said through the pillow. She was lying face down while Zwei was taking a nap on her back.

"No, you're telling us now! It better have been a good reason." Blake stated with anger.

"I WALKED IN ON JAUNE AND WINTER HAVING SEX ON YOUR BED AND I SWIPED AT THEM WITH MYRTENASTER, ALRIGHT!" Weiss shouted before slamming her head back into the pillow. Zwei jumped up in fear at the sudden outburst and jumped in Ruby's arms. Yang's jaw dropped as she started at the heiress. Blake's face became stoic as she looked back the former bed, then back at Weiss, then back at the bed, and finally back at Weiss before nodding in understanding.

"So..." Yang said, "you walked in on Vomit Boy getting the Schnee D~?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that's a wrap. What did you guys think?_

 _Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Thank you for reading, have a pleasant day!_


	2. Poll and Update

Sorry to say but this isn't a new chapter to the story (dodges thrown objects and gunfire from angry fans), but I want to let you guys know what's up.

For those who like the JauneXfuta fics I do:

1: I do plan to do more of them. Here is a list on who/what I have ideas for:

A: Pyrrha: the life of a celebrity is a stressful one. Thankfully for Pyrrha, Jaune is there for her.

-Jaune will be on top

-Release date: unknown

B: Cinder: this will be a very dark tale that will make you feel uncomfortable and show how evil Cinder is.

-Will be dark and disturbing

-Based off one particular scene from the movie "The Hateful Eight"

-Release date: Planned for Halloween

C: Blake: can't really say much without spoiling anything, but my beta (Qopster) loved the idea and thought it was funny

-Release date: unknown

2: I put a poll up on my profile to see who you guys are interested in seeing Jaune get paired with next. While it won't 100% determine who is next, it will give me a general Idea on what you guys want to see. You guys will get multiple votes.

In the meantime however, if you haven't already, check out some of the other stories I made (which includes a futa!Yang and a futa!Glynda tale).

Since real life takes priority over writing fanfiction, I don't know when I'll update something or write something new. But know that I will continue to write stuff in some of my free time.

Anyway, thank you guys for your time.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
